<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They say it's relaxing so just take a deep breath by OrangeSprout</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985674">They say it's relaxing so just take a deep breath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSprout/pseuds/OrangeSprout'>OrangeSprout</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gulf gives Mew a message, Gulf tapping into his soft side to help Mew relax, I just wanted to write Top!Gulf, I mean I love Buttom!Gulf but sometimes... you know you gotta switch it up, M/M, That's it, bottom!mew, it's soft then rough, then sex, top!gulf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSprout/pseuds/OrangeSprout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gulf can see how Tense Mew is and decides that he can fix it. He starts with a back massage and ends with.. a different kind of message *wink wink*</p><p>Basically it's soft and then hard.</p><p>Top!Gulf sexy time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They say it's relaxing so just take a deep breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Edtied 10/26 for grammar, semantic, and spelling errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After two years of knowing each other, -one of those years dating - Gulf has gained the ability to pretty much perfectly detect Mews mood. To be fair, in the beginning, he was horrible at it, like literally the worst. He’d never been super empathetic towards other’s emotions and he generally never notices when something was bothering someone. He had to be told directly. Which has bitten him in the back a few times when he can’t properly read the room.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not that he didn’t care, he just wasn’t wired that way. Wasn’t designed to notice the subtle changes in others moods that told him how they were. Or so he thought. </p><p> </p><p>There was only one person he <em>could</em> read. And boy did he could read him well. (True it had taken some time to develop the skill.)</p><p> </p><p>Gulf thinks he should get a gold star for how well he’s learned to read Mew.</p><p> </p><p>Mew was transparent at the point to him. </p><p> </p><p>It scared Gulf how easily he could pick one mood from the next. That he could tell the difference between the fake and real smile, he knew when Mew was pulling him close for safety as opposed to comfort. The difference when he was playing with his ring out of nervousness or boredom. </p><p> </p><p>Just like an open book.</p><p> </p><p>It also scared him more that Mew could do the same to him.</p><p> </p><p>But it was times like these he was thankful he could - read Mew so well, that is. Times, which he could count on one hand, where things got tough for Mew. Tough to the point where Mew shuts down. </p><p> </p><p>Which Gulf has learned was different from exhausted Mew but they looked very similar.</p><p> </p><p>The first time it had happened he wasn’t equip to handle it, they were still learning each other and Gulf was much worse at empathizing. He didn’t understand Mew's needs at all at the time. There was fighting and yelling. Mews refusal to talk to him at all. It had been... he didn’t even know how to explain how bad it had been but it almost cost them their relationship completely. Friend or lover.</p><p> </p><p>He knows now though, he’s handled this perfectly a total three times now. And yes he’s keeping count because it’s momentous. Plus he feels like he doesn’t give enough in this relationship because Mew is such a kind, caring, and giving person that he has to make sure to stand out when he does give something. Not that he’s looking for a reward of self-gratification, it just makes it feel a little bit more of an equal relationship in his mind. </p><p> </p><p>(Plus he thinks he’s getting better at doing nice things for Mew overall, complimenting him, telling him ‘I love you’ because Mew loves to hear it, giving him hugs, kisses, and snuggles. He’s pretty giving at these things when they’re alone. That has to mean something good towards him, right?)</p><p> </p><p>Gulf steps into Mews room, it’s quiet except for the soft rustling of paper every so often. Mew is sitting in his bed, hair still damp from his shower, towel around his neck. There’s a cup of tea on his nightstand but the handle is facing away and Gulf knows it’s because Mew hasn’t touched it since he set it down before getting into bed. </p><p> </p><p>It’s the first indicator.</p><p> </p><p>Well, the second. </p><p> </p><p>The damp hair is the first. Mew hates getting into bed with wet hair. Yet there's a towel around his shoulders collecting the droplets he failed to dry from his hair.</p><p> </p><p>The next (third clue) is Mews toes, which are curled up so tight that the bottoms of his feet are white from lack of circulation. The paper in his hands is slightly crumpled from his grip (is number four). Finally (the fifth clue) Mews shoulders, flat and sturdy against his headboard, neck ram road straight. It looks uncomfortable and tight.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf sighed throwing the bottle of lube into the bed as he walks over to Mew.</p><p> </p><p>“Not tonight,” Mew says not even looking up like he can tell from the sound alone what Gulf put in the bed. (Gulf can’t figure if he just assumes Gulf would initiate sex because they hadn’t had time to themselves in a while or if he really did know what a bottle of lube hitting the bed sounded like.)</p><p> </p><p>There’s a furrow in his brow that makes him look more like Type than Mew.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf doesn’t answer just crawls over Mew until he’s straddling his hips. He slips the paper from his hands, which takes wiggling and tugging because Mew doesn’t want to give it up before setting it on the nightstand next to the (probably cold) cup of tea</p><p> </p><p>“Gulf,” Mew's voice is so tight that Gulf can almost hear the strain from the eventual snap of his vocal cords at any moment. “Not now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said we would always talk it out,” Gulf says softly. Mew glares at him. Gulf stares back patiently.</p><p> </p><p>Mew is scary when he’s angry, that’s a fact. Gulf has seen the angry first hand more times than he wants to. And he's not too keen on seeing it anymore. But he doesn’t back down because he knows that the angry right now isn’t at him. He knows that Mew won’t throw him off or yell. (Though biting isn't off the table for Gulf.)</p><p> </p><p>“N’Stu messaged me about the interview today.” Gulf brushes his hands over Mew's stomach, immediately feeling the muscle tense under his touch. “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it.” </p><p> </p><p>Gulf presses his fingers into the grooves of muscles that make up Mew's abs, he traces them with his thumbs, making sure not to add too much pressure. Just enough to feel them twitch as if they were trying to decide if they wanted to relax or constrict harder.</p><p> </p><p>“It was wrong of them to bring up that stuff.” That stuff being allocations about Mew work ethics, that he was rude to staff, and furthermore past relationships. One in particular that Gulf knew Mew still hurts over. Not because he missed the person but because of how it ended. It was a permanent mark on his history and today proved that they could and will bring it up whenever they wanted to tear him down. “N’Stu said it was only after you didn’t answer the questions about us.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s none of their business.” Mew snipped anger flaring up as his hands fisting the sheets by his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“True, it’s not.” Gulf fingers travel up to his pecs, tracing them a few times before palming them. Mew shifts into his hold, it’s not much just a barely-there movement. "They should stay out of your personal life"</p><p> </p><p>"They should."</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been so busy this week.” Gulf tugs at Mew shirt, at first Mew ignored the tugs until finally, with a sigh, he allows the shirt to be removed. “Press release, album drop, four radio interviews, Six brand deal promotions, two magazines-“</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I know. Why do you think I’m tired.” Mews snaps with more anger than he should. Gulf doesn’t fault him. But he can’t help but flinch, just a little, at the rhetoric question. </p><p> </p><p>"Rightfully so."</p><p> </p><p>Mew jerks off his glasses (they were messed up because of the shirt removal anyways) tossing them into the paper, jaw was set tight. Gulf hands worked over the pec muscles. He tweaked a nipple and Mew bats his hand away with a grunt.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want them dragging you into anything negative because of me." Mew still sounds angry but his shoulders loosen just a tad like the words were partially the reason for their strain.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, for always looking out for me." Gulf pecks Mew forehead, then his nose. Cute little kisses he knows Mew likes. </p><p> </p><p>“Front or back?” Gulf says softly, fingers working over Mews collarbone.</p><p> </p><p>“Gulf.” His name was a sigh, a beautiful exhale as Mew's chest eased ever so slightly under his touch, his voice sounds utterly exhausted. “Baby please.”</p><p> </p><p>Gulf leans in to capture his lips. The response is slow at first until Mew gives in. Then it’s deep, sucking and licking. Mew nibbles on his top lip and Gulf sucks Mew bottom lips in retaliation. He lets Mew control the kiss for a bit. Gulf knows it helping him relax. Mew loves to control and be in control. Gulf doesn’t mind giving it up most (if not basically all ) the time to Mew. Either way, they both end up happy so it's not a bother to him who does what most of the time.</p><p> </p><p>“Front or back?” Gulf asks softly when they pull away from the kiss. Mew seems confused by the question, eyes unfocused as he blinks. Exhaustion making an appearance in his stare. Gulf takes it as a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly Gulf rolls Mew over. It takes effort because Mew isn’t being very helpful but soon Mew is maneuvered to lay in his stomach and Gulf is still straddling his thighs. He digs in the pocket of his sleep pants for a small bottle of oil. He gives it a sniff, good he grabbed lavender. He dabs a few drops in his hands before dumping some on Mews back.</p><p> </p><p>“Gulf what the fuck-" One of these days he'll remember to warm it between his hands before dumping it out so it's not so chilled. "What is that?” Mew tries to shift to look at him but Gulf shoves at his shoulder with a click of his tongue. It takes a few uncertain seconds before Mew settles back against the bed still skeptical but lets Gulf do as he wants. </p><p> </p><p>Gulf starts off by rubbing the oils over his back first, just getting a nice coating for easy slid.</p><p> </p><p>“Message oil.” Gulf murmurs softly after a while. “To help you relax.”</p><p> </p><p>Mew hums and Gulf can feel the vibration under his palms.</p><p> </p><p>"Talk to me." Gulf implores.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Mew is silent just taking in the message, and then slowly he begins to talk.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf starts off in the middle of his back and works out, his spine the shoulder blades then over his ribs and sides. It’s a slow process but with each stroke, Mew's body becomes softer under his touch. The words flow out of Mew's mouth as he talks about how mad he was at the report's questions. The way a photoshoot was handled poorly. How one of the products he was supposed to be endorsing, one worker yelled at N'Stu and they almost cut the contract because of it. How Mew felt behind on his research for his Ph.D. dissertation.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf listened, commenting softly when he needed to but mostly just let Mew vent, something he knows Mew doesn't like to do normally. Sure they both whine about things, it's human but this was deep venting. Therapeutic. Gulf continued to work over the muscles. He wasn't great at messages but he watched some videos and he thinks he's got the gist enough that it'll do Mew good. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm fuck.” Mew moans into the pillow at a particularly stubborn knot Gulf encounter. He works the spot for a few moments until it relaxes. Mew is letting out low mewls, and groans of satisfaction, and Gulf, not a strong enough man to say that he’s unaffected but the noises. They’re the same noises Mew makes when they fuck or make love or have sex or whatever they decide to call it that day and it’s having a similar effect when he hears them then, now. </p><p> </p><p>He’s getting hard.</p><p> </p><p>(Though Mew is finally done venting about his week so the room has fallen into a soft comfortable silence and Gulf thinks it's fair that the noises have started to have a greater effect on him now that Mew feels soft and plaint beneath him.)</p><p> </p><p>Which he knew he would. It’s part of the plan.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly he rolls his hips forward, his semi rubbing into Mew ass. It’s a nice ass, a bit small, maybe he could do some squats, but it’s was big enough the Gulf knew he could get two handfuls of and that was satisfying enough for him. He still wouldn't mind watching Mew do squats or any workout for that matter. Mew working out was a sight to behold, that's for sure.</p><p> </p><p>Mew glances over his should at Gulf, questions playing in his gaze as Gulf rocks into his ass again.</p><p> </p><p>“Feeling relaxed?” Gulf asks innocently, hips slowly thrusting forward.</p><p> </p><p>“I was.” Gulf can feel the smirk in Mew's tone. “Something else is stiff now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Gulf shuffles back to pull Mews pants off, tossing them to the floor. Not all surprised by the lack of underwear. Honestly, he’d be more surprised if there was underwear. </p><p> </p><p>Gulf runs his still oil slick hands over the perky gloves grabbing the hands fulls he was thinking about early. Perfect for his hand size and that meant they were perfect to Gulf. </p><p> </p><p>Mew stays silent but Gulf can feel his gaze. Gulf squeezes and rubs over the ass cheeks for a few moments (it's a butt message, he's allowed to) until their glossy with oil before dipping his thumb between them. He finds the puckered hole and presses against it. Only for a moan to come muffled through the pillow as Mew's cheeks squeeze together. Cute.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” The need for control is showing at the ring of fear in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Relaxing you.” Gulf reply’s, grabbing the lube beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Gulf- I don’t think... - we shouldn’t.” Gulf pushes Mew's shoulder until he laying down again instead of trying to look over his shoulder at Gulf.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me take care of you.” </p><p> </p><p>It’s silent for a moment and Gulf can hear Mew gulp, the gears in head debating on his options before Mew buries his face into the pillow with a muffled, “Ok”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you trust me,” Gulf asks just to make sure because if Mew truly didn’t want him to, he wouldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Just do it.” it was snappy but Mew relaxes his lower half. He's never been good at giving up his control.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf squirts some lube onto his fingers before slipping them between those cheeks again, he slips one finger in slowly his other hand going back to messaging the areas he can reach. </p><p> </p><p>It takes a few minutes before Mew relaxes enough for Gulf to add a second finger. This time Gulf leans forward and presses kisses into the back of his neck. Mew groans. Mew loves neck kisses, on Gulf and himself.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf works him open slowly, feeling the rings tighten and release around his fingers, he stretches his fingers scissoring them until he feels it’s loose enough for a third. Mew still seems skeptical as his thighs and lower back tense at random intervals. But Gulf continues, kissing his neck, massaging his back, loosening his hole until it feels relax enough to be able to take him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going in.” Gulf says as a warning, so Mew still feels in control enough to stop if he needed them to.  Mew breathes out, a tiny nod as the ok. Gulf pours some lube over his dick, which has been patiently waiting for attention. Gulf is not used to being this patient with his arousal, normally Mew moves from kissing to dick stroking to sex pretty quick. Not that Gulf can blame him. He likes it fast and rough most days and he’s fairly impatient when he’s horny.</p><p> </p><p>He's impatient now but he's doing this for Mew so he's ignoring his own impatience today.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready,” Mew replies. Gulf pulls his hips up off the bed, running a hand down his back as Mew arch’s into it. Gulf at dick twitches at the sight. (Gorgeous. Mew was breathtaking. He got why people wanted him to model for them. Shirtless no less too.) Mew giving himself up to Gulf. Ass in the air waiting for Gulf. </p><p> </p><p>Gulf understood Mew want to top all the time in moments like this. An awaiting ass was such a delightful temptation.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking gorgeous.” He can’t help but whisper. Mew swats at him blindly from his place buried in the pillow. He kisses one cheek then the next because he could.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf crawls over Mew pulling his face out of the pillow to lock their lips together in a desperate kiss. His hips rubbing against Mew ass. </p><p> </p><p>“Do it.” Mew pants into his mouth. Gulf does, slowly at first, pressing the tip through the tight ring of muscle. Then steadily as it pulls him inside. Mew pulls away with a groan when he bottoms out and Gulf lets out a tiny needy whine of his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Mew- you’re so tight.” Gulf drops a few absent kisses to Mew cheek and neck where he could reach. “So perfect. Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>Mew shudders at the nickname. </p><p> </p><p>Gulf smirks leaving a few more kisses as he pulls out and slides back in slowly. He does it a few more times until Mew starts to press back against him and then he grabs those hips and slams in. His goal is to break Mew into a million pieces against the pillow. He wanted Mew to forget about the hectic week, the stupid interviews, and only think of Gulf.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf leaves wet open mouth kisses to Mew's shoulder blades as he listens to the grunts and moans leaving Mew mouth. Their babbling along with it. “<em>Please </em> .”, “  <em> Fuck yes </em> .” “ <em> Faster </em>” or some versions of them around mouth fulls of moans. Not to say that Gulf isn't making noises of his own, he's just always been a bit quieter even during sex.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf tightens his grip on Mew's hips, pressing his feet into the bed as he slams forward. Mew's hands slam against the headboard as he grabs it to keep him steady.</p><p> </p><p>“Doing so great Mew.” Gulf coos, trying time remember how encouraging Mew is during sex normally. “Taking my cock so well daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby.” Mew Reaching back, hand flopping in the air until Gulf leans forward. Then they're kissing again, Mew hand gripping painfully to Gulf hair. </p><p> </p><p>"Close? So tight around my cock."</p><p> </p><p>"So close, please." Mew pleads into Gulf mouth and Gulf eats it up.</p><p> </p><p>"Do it, Cum for me." Gulf kisses Mews jaw and neck with sloppy kisses, he's close too. "Show me how good you feel."</p><p> </p><p>Then Mew crying out as he cums over his bedsheets. Mew so tight around him. Gulf fucks him through his orgasm, chasing his own. He keeps going until Mew starts to pull away then he pulls out and jacks himself off to completion a few seconds later, cumming over Mews back.</p><p> </p><p>It's hot. Gulf can't decide if it would have been more or less hot to have cum inside Mew. He knew Mew would hate it, being the clean freak he was but Gulf likes when Mew comes inside him. He feels a weird sense of claim like Mew claimed him even if others would have no idea. He almost wishes he'd cum inside Mew so he could ask if Mew feels the same. </p><p> </p><p>Mew rolls over into his side, glancing at Gulf through hazy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right,” Gulf says staring at Mew with adoration and dare he says it, love. It's definitely love. Mew stares back with an equally loving stare, one Gulf is used to by now. Gulf can see the love pouring out because that’s just how Mew is. Dripping with love for those he cares about. Fucking softy. “You’re so beautiful after a good fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Mew snorts a laugh before reaching out grabbing hands at Gulf. “You can’t steal my line.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can when it’s true.” Gulf lets himself be pulled forward into Mew's chest and his awaiting lips. These kisses are soft and sweet, like cotton candy melting between them. When they finally part Mew looks mostly asleep, acting on vague motions and instincts.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf shuffles him to sit up. “Let’s go shower really quick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Later, too tired.” </p><p> </p><p>“Too bad.” Gulf hauls him up, he knows Mew well enough to know if they don’t shower tonight and change the sheets Mew while bitch and complain in the morning and he’ll be moody about it for days. Sometimes Mew clean mannerisms were too much. But Gulf was used to them now.</p><p> </p><p>Mew whines but follows limply. It was a hassle and more work than it should have been but Gulf managed to take them to the shower, clean and dry them with Mew hanging off him like a limp noodle (His favorite limp noodle). He’d changed the sheets with Mew attached like a koala to his back and then laid them in bed. See caring and attentive, he was defiantly getting better at this kind of stuff.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, baby.” Mew pulled him close, sneaking a few kisses from him before falling to sleep. Gulf dropped a few more kisses to Mews slack face just to see the slight smile caresses his sleeping lips before he slips off as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>